the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfiction
Fanfiction Rules #The content must be graphic.' '''Implications and toned down descriptions should be used. There can be some descriptions of adult acts, but posts that are too mature will be kept up. See an administrator for clay than anyone else in how it goes. #Anyone may change someone else's story. However, if the original author disagrees with your changes, they may revert them. It is advised to only fix grammatical mistakes-don't add new material before speaking with the author. #If someone else's story goes in a direction you don't agree with, write your own. Maybe your idea is better! #Stories can be similar to each other but near-identical duplicates shall be removed. New stories should be somewhat original. #If you have any more questions or concerns please speak to an administrator. #Note that there are some typos in some of the links. The pages were created with a typo, so that’s the only way to link them. #This page is split as one page cannot hold 250+ links. (See Fanfiction 2) Guides Any pages that lead to other pages, as well as pages for explaining things. # Apology # Choose Your Own Adventure # Fanfiction Idea # Guide to Huttese # Imagined # Photo Credit # Slave Leia Fanfiction Wiki # Slave Mastery # Star Wars Roleplay # The Category All category and ROTJ titled pages. # Category:Jabba's New Slave # Category:Obey and Kneel # Category:Browse # Category:Tell him your name is "shag" # Category:Let Jess wash you # Category:Remain Standing (Whipping) # Category:Blog posts # Category:Tell Jess, you can wash yourself # Category:Tell Jabba your name # Category:Don't tell Jabba your name # Category:Remain Standing # Category:Other Slave Girls # Category:Images # Category:Help # Category:Disambiguations # Category:Candidates for deletion # Category:Template documentation # Category:Templates # ROTJ:Leia Organa Canon & Legends Everything that actually happened in canon or legends, as well as everything that could have happened in canon or legends without disrupting the timeline. # A Restless Night: Liza's Tale # A new plaything # Are We There Yet? # Are We There Yet? (Expanded Edition) # Amá (The Hutt Charmer) # A Night With Princess Leia # Beauty and the Hutt # Chronicles of Jabba's Palace # Contract Complications # C-3PO Tries to Intervene # Diva Shaliqua: The Theelin Slave # Discussion # Esclava ximena # Esclava amelie # Helping hands # Jabba and his Competitor's Wife # Jabba's Forgotten Slaves (Salah) # Jabba the Hutt and Leia the Slut # Jabba's Pleasurable Company # Jabba Meets The Princess # Jabba commands Leia to strip in front of his court # Jabba's Slave Leia # Jabba's death # Jabbas quad slaves (lucky fuck) # Jabba and His Slut # Jabba Sends Leia Away to His Chambers # Jabba Demands that his Court Leave # Jabba's slave Leia # Leia's Secret # Leia, whore of the Hutt # Leia's Bound Punishment # Leia's Unfortunate Captivity # Leia Fights Back # Liv Aust : Slave Toy # Leia's Capture (my version) # Leia "Lets" Leia Choose Her Costume # Leia tries to Resist # Leia willingly took off her clothes # Lia gives in for now # Mara Jade: Jabba's Kiss # Mai Shiranui : The Fall Of A Ninja # Minna-the life of a pet # Oola's Final Moments # Oola's Service # Oola's Acrobatic Dance # Oola and Bib Fortuna Fanfiction # One of many slaves to Jabba:Helena # Oola's Trip on Jabba's Sail Barge # Princess Erowyn # Poison : The Shemale Prostitute # Return of the Jedi - A Loathsome Touch # Risking Everything For The One You Love # Rystall Sant: The bounty hunter and Wookie # Slave Leia and the Great Hutt # Star Wars Episode V.V: Woe of the Worm-Oola's Tale # Star Wars Episode V.V: Woe of the Worm-Oola's Tale-Week Two # Star Wars Episode V.V: Woe of the Worm-Oola's Tale-Week three summary # Star Wars Episode V.V: Woe of the Worm-Oola's Tale-Week Four # Star Wars Episode V.V: Woe of the Worm-Oola's Tale-Week Five # Star Wars Episode V.V: Woe of the Worm-Oola's Tale-Week Six # Slave Minna # Scoundrel and Slave Princess # Slave leia # Skirmish at the Pit of Carkoon # Slave Piper # Slave Tia # The Slave Princess # The Story of Another Slave Girl # The Chain of Enslavement: A Young Adult's Tale of # The Sister Slaves # What Jabba's Tail did to Leia # Watching Pets: An Interlude From "A Young Adult's Tale of Slave Leia and Jabba the Hutt" # Willing Slave # With Jabba''__INDEX__